It is known to produce consolidated nonwoven fabrics for the absorption of water and/or oil by blow-spinning molten polypropylene to form fiber webs whose fibers have an average diameter of up to 10.mu.m, pattern-binding the fiber webs with pins, and spraying an anionic or nonionic surface-active substance onto the fiber webs as described in German Patent No. DE 28 45 551.
The known nonwoven fabrics of this kind, however, have the following disadvantages:
Pattern-binding with pins considerably reduces the surface of the nonwovens that is active in the absorption of water and/or oil. PA1 Since pattern-binding with pins cannot be performed on the entire surface area, since otherwise the fabric surface active in the absorption of water and/or oil is completely lost, such partially pattern-bound nonwovens have but relatively low strengths, such as maximum tensile strength, initial tearing resistance and tear growth resistance, as well as a relatively high raveling loss (i.e., abrasion). PA1 The pattern-binding cannot change the original bidimensional arrangement of the fibers in the fabric, i.e., the arrangement of the fibers in the lengthwise and transverse directions. Consequently, not only is no improvement of the fabrics possible in regard to the textile drape and feel and the softness, but a decided impairment occurs in this regard. PA1 will have a greater effective surface area than known nonwovens of this kind for the absorption of water and/or oils, fats and the like, PA1 will have improved strengths, such as improved maximum tensile strength, improved initial tearing resistance and improved tear growth resistance, as well as a lesser raveling loss (i.e., abrasion), in comparison to the known nonwovens of this kind, and PA1 will have a better textile drape, feel and improved softness, in comparison to the known nonwovens of this kind. PA1 The nonwoven fabrics obtained can be dried at high temperatures, e.g., decidedly above 150.degree. C, and are usable even at such high temperatures for the absorption of water and substances with oleophilic and/or lipophilic properties, and PA1 The nonwoven fabrics obtained have very high strengths, especially a high maximum tensile strength, initial tearing resistance and tear growth resistance. PA1 in comparison to the known nonwovens of this kind, have a larger active area for the absorption of water and/or oils, fats and the like, PA1 in comparison to the known nonwovens of this kind, have improved strength characteristics, such as improved maximum tensile strength, initial tearing resistance and tear growth resistance, as well as reduced raveling loss (abrasion), and PA1 in comparison to the known nonwovens of this kind, have a better textile drape, feel and an improved softness.
The invention is addressed to the problem of creating a process of the kind described above, whereby nonwoven fabrics can be obtained, which